mrs_jonestoledos_classfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Wallace
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Reader Response Theory 1-10 -red room “Why was I always suffering, always browbeaten, always accused, for ever condemned? Why could I never please?”-“All said I was wicked, and perhaps I might be so”-“If you don’t sit still, you must be tied down,” -The scene in which Jane is placed in the red room is the first scene which shows the serious neglect and abuse Jane recieves at Gateshead. For me, the quotes were the ones I reacted to the most. The fact that Jane was only 10 and was being forced to sit in the room her uncle died in, was morbid. It made me more angry than sad seeing her being so oppressed. -Defience “you treated me with miserable cruelty.”-“Wicked and cruel boy!” I said. “You are like a murderer—you are like a slave-driver—you are like the Roman emperors!” - as jane gets older, she grows stronger and firmer in herself. She begins to stand up for injustice which sticks out especially. Seeing Jane so independant in her choices makes me feel really proud and it's very relatable. I feel like I'm with her cheering her on. -Conditions at Lowood “Our clothing was insufficient to protect us from the severe cold: we had no boots, the snow got into our shoes and melted there: our ungloved hands became numbed and covered with chilblains, as were our feet”-“the teacher instantly and sharply inflicted on her neck a dozen strokes with the bunch of twigs” -these are a few of the many quotes describing the brutal school situations jane faced at Lowood. Since I'm so blessed by such an amazing school with teachers who really care about my well being, u was so frusterated to hear about Janes situation. It made me feel pity towards her more than anything else. I was so sad knowing she came from a home with no love and went to a school with no love. Chapters 11-20 -Independance “though I look comfortably accommodated, I am not very tranquil in my mind.” This quote perfectly describes the uncertainty of new situations. Reading the passage about Janes journey into her new life, brought up so many emotions of insecurity and nervousness that can only come with entering a new situation. I can just tell how anxious Jane is. -Interest in Rochester “All sad feelings seemed now driven from the house, all gloomy associations forgotten: there was life everywhere, movement all day long.” Jane begins to become engulfed with the idea of Rochester. He brings this life into the house that wasn't there before, he is interested in janes thoughts and he is handsome! Rochester seeks Jane out, he is perusing her, something she has never experienced. The attention feels to good to Jane and the intelligent but tender heart of Rochester captures her. -Insecurity “Surely she cannot truly like him, or not like him with true affection!” When Blanche Ingram enters the story! she personifies everything a women in this time period should be. She is frivolous, French, feminine and fake. Jealousy engulfs Jane none the less because despite Blanche's bland personality, Rochester is going to marry her. I can totally identify with this shameful jealousy which is why it stuck out to me so much. Jane knows she is so much better than Blanche, but she can't help her jealousy because Blanch has the one thing she wants. Chapter 21-30 -relationship process and manipulation “My journey seemed tedious”. This quote isn't directly referring to jane and rochesters relationship, but reading between the lines, it makes me think of them. The word tedious has such negative exhausting connotation. I feel like jane is experiencing the tiring process of loving someone who really doesn't love her back. She goes back and fourth between states of insecurity and adoration, and it's taken a toll on her personality. Jane is tired of the not knowing and becomes more submissive to rochesters power. -Rochesters transformation “Never had he called me more frequently to his presence; never been kinder to me when there—and, alas! never had I loved him so well.” This is a total transformation in Rochetsers personality. When he began calling Jane pet names and belittling her I was immediately suspicious. It was such a turn in his usually intelligent and serious manner. I just expected him to stay constant throughout the novel. Seeing this side of him made me think he was hiding something. And as it turns out he was! -Determination “If at my individual convenience I might break them, what would be their worth?”. This scene showed the transformation of jane for her insecure needy orphan days. She rose up and despite her love for Rochester and his affection she chose to protect herself. I assumed if she was ever put in a situation like this she would chose to be loved, so this action surprised me. But I was almost proud of her! I was glad to see her doing the right thing and showing a real completion of the maturity process Chapter 30-38 -Sentance Structure at the beginning of the last chapter Jane opens with "Reader I married him". It was so short and to the point which is so like Jane. No frills no rambling, just the purity and truth of their love. I really liked how simple it was and how short and hitting and meaningful it was. -Prayer Jane closes the last chapter with a prayer which was really sweet and concluded the book nicely. It just showed how her ideas on religion had changed and she had come full circle